Restlessness and Resistance
by mystic.x.o.pip
Summary: Eowyn is growing restless within Minas Tirith while Faramir takes on his duties as Steward. She wishes to be close to him, but must abide by Gondor's rule to resist until they are wed.


Eowyn was restless.

She slowly picked at the fraying of her bandage that was still bound to her arm. She could feel that the wound that haunted her had almost fully healed, yet the Warden insisted that she stay in his house until she made a full recovery. She huffed at this last sentiment. She was no delicate butterfly that needed this much attention.

The War of the Ring was over.

A few weeks had passed since the return of Aragorn's company from the Black Gate. Everyone in Minas Tirith waited on baited breath to hear if the courage of men had won. They had indeed one, and now was a time to rebuild what was once lost. Those strong enough to rebuild Minas Tirith had begun transforming the city to its former glory, under the watchful eye of King Aragorn and Steward Faramir.

Faramir. He was the reason for her restlessness. He had awoken something during their time in the Houses of Healing. The heart of ice that she brought into the battle of Pelennor fields has begun to thaw and she felt born again. Too long had she spent her days in shadow and grief. Too long had she been afraid for the safety of her people and her homeland. Now everything felt new, and for the first time in ages she felt happy.

Eowyn slowly walked from the edge of her bed to the windowsill overlooking one of Minas Tirith's many courtyards. This one housed a colourful garden, full of flowers and even vegetables of the season. There was a tree under which Eowyn sat with Faramir many times, talking about moments of grief and loved ones lost during the ring.

Faramir came to her mind again. He was released far earlier than she, and had taken his father's post to ready the city for Aragorn's return. Aragorn had returned, yet Faramir remained at his post. He had told her in passing that he wanted Minas Tirith in proper working order before he could focus on a wedding and starting a new life in Ithilien.

But when would that be?

All of a sudden Faramir and the Warden appeared in the courtyard. Meetings between the betrothed had become few and far between once rebuilding of the city came into affect. Faramir was constantly meeting with the king and other officials to discuss restructuring. Everytime she spotted him, Eowyn felt a little flicker in her heart, as she was reminded of the love that they shared. But there was something else. An ache.

Eowyn reflected on the kiss they shared atop the wall when the War of the Ring was over. That has been their first and only kiss, and Eowyn constantly replayed it in her mind. She lingered on the thought of his warm lips and sharp exhale of breath as she wove her fingers through his hair. They just seemed to melt into each other.

She wanted to do it again.

Eowyn had to remind herself that this was Gondor, and not some unrefined farmhouse that one might find in Rohan. She noticed this stark difference as soon as Eowyn made the announcement that she was to wed Faramir, soon after the coronation of the King. Throughout the congratulations of the evening, many comments were made about the wedding night, and how intimacy between the betrothed was frowned upon before the ceremony.

At the time, Eowyn did not think to argue. She did not want to resemble some harlot among the women of Gondor. She already felt like she lingered on the outside, not really belonging. She tried to pick up cues from the ladies maid that visited her room on occasion, but so far she was at a loss. She was raised a shieldmaiden of Rohan, not a delicate flower of the court. You must not do that, ladies should not behave this way…

She glanced down at the courtyard again. Faramir was standing with his back to her, facing the Warden who was now seated on the bench overlooking the city. Faramir was dressed in a dark blue tunic with the crest of Minas Tirith glistening in the sun. His soft brown hair fluttered in the breeze, making him slightly shiver as he stood, deep in conversation. Over the past few days she noticed a few silver hairs. Faramir laughed nervously and blamed his age, but Eowyn knew that the plans for the city were taking a toll on him. He was taking on too much. However, he had only left the Houses of Healing a few weeks ago. He was not back to his full strength.

Eowyn grabbed her blue mantle and slowly descended the stairs to the courtyard. Her wish was to spend time with Faramir, so enjoy every moment, to see him take pleasure in life. She missed him dearly, and wanted to make sure he missed her as well. She did not want to abide by Gondor's code of conduct. As she stood in the doorway to the courtyard, Faramir slowly turned and caught sight of her. His expression of concern quickly turned into a smirk as he held his hand out to her. Eowyn hurried over the cobblestones and laced her fingers with his. Faramir planted a soft kiss on her golden head before turning to face the Warden once again.

"My lady, it is wonderful to see you walk at a brisk pace. Your recovery is going well," the Warden smiled, rising from the bench to make eye contact with the pair, "I hope your stay has been comfortable."

"It has, thank you," Eowyn eyed the Warden. He knew just as well that she was restless. Faramir, however, remained oblivious.

"My dear, we were just discussing the time in which this wall can be repaired", Faramir gestured to the far wall just outside the Houses, where a fireball had crashed through during the siege of Minas Tirith. Eowyn could not imagine the terror the people felt during such a time of danger and sorrow. She slowly stroked Faramir's arm in comfort.

"I am certain it will take no time at all. The people of Minas Tirith are eager for a new beginning", she smiled, turning her attention to the Warden. "May we discuss my leaving the Houses upon my full recovery? I believe it is time."

"As the lady wishes." The Warden slowly walked past the couple and slowly made his way to the stairs.

"Are you certain, Eowyn? I would rather you rest than worry yourself with the matters of the city." Faramir frowned, gazing into Eowyn's bright eyes.

"I am fine, Faramir. I need to occupy myself as you rebuild the city. Maybe plan a wedding." She winked. Eowyn leaned into Faramir's chest and slowly planted a kiss on the nape of his neck. She could feel the hairs begin to stand on the back of his neck.

"My dear, we cannot…the Warden watches like a hawk…" Faramir breathed heavily as Eowyn planted another kiss, then another. She just wanted to tempt him a little bit.

"I wish not to be a proper Gondor lady." Eowyn whispered into his ear before breaking their embrace and heading back up the stairs.


End file.
